Saga of the golden sword guardians book 1 rebirth
by zachary.techman
Summary: A necromancer finds the body of a long dead vampire and seeks to learn who, and what he is, as well as bring him back, will it happen or not.


Saga of the golden sword guardians, book 1: rebirth

Hello all, this one shot will explain how the first guardian was reborn from the ashes from once he died. This has a OC from AA inside the story, which OC though you will have to see for yourself. This story is going to be a rated t, but who knows where it can go. Anyway enjoy.

A man walked calmly through the forest of corruption, until he stumbled across some tunnels. He was wearing necromancers robes, a gold lined dark cloak, was holding a book of human flesh, was wielding a staff of necromancy, and wore a Death mask, as well as some amulets, rings, both sets azure blue, some black moonstone leggings, and some black slippers. On his back rested a vortex of time and space called a pocket dimension, and inside it were more tools including a sword called the acid slasher. This was a man named Necrosabor, who in his own world went by the title of the undead sword. Calmly the necromancer walked through the tunnel, until he came to a pit with stakes inside it, with a rope that went from the side he was standing to the platform on the other. The necromancer got the feeling someone died here, so he looked down, and what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a burned to death person on the stakes. Calmly the necromancer got to his knees: Shadowfax, Necrosabor said kneeling in prayer. I know you nor any of the gods can act if there is not a physical manifestation of what this person looked like, but I feel I was led here for a reason. Show me what this person was in life, if you cannot show me what, or who. A crack of lightning boomed through the tunnels. As if on cue something happened. The gods answered. The necromancer was sent back to the mans death. He couldn't here everything, but he could see the victim clearly. The person had orange hair, a scar running down the left side of his cheek to his mouth, and was dressed in red. The name didn't register right away, until a man spoke. "The man told us we were going to battle a hunter named Larten Crepsley, we tried to turn the prophesy on its head and get the boy up instead, but it was not to be. There were other things that the necromancer heard, but he never registered them, as he cast a spell to free his spirit. From there the necromancer watched the time line go. The dead man or what he thought was the dead man, fought really well, he even through the supposable Lord of the vampaneze, ok what are vampaneze?, off the platform to his death. Then watched those on the other side. before the necromancer could see everything, the man was pushed off the platform, but he grabbed on to the other boy's rope, and tried to pull him into the pit, his protector stopped him, and he plummeted to his death, but before he could die, necrosabor cast a spell, and possessed the body. For one second the necromancer could feel what the body looked like, then he prayed and disappeared. Back in present time, he examined the mangled body. _ I wonder if it is even possible to bring this individual back or not. From what I can gather, the man died by fire, but did the body burn away all the way?_ The necromancer hopped down into the pit to see the body in shambles, the head in one place, the arms stuck to the stakes, everything was broken. The necromancer carefully pulled the body off the stakes piece by piece. Hmm this will not be easy, but looks like I have some work to do. Looks like I've done one godly favor for the day. He then pulled out a pale blue soulstone, then summoned a demon to identify the man's body, and special details about him. What he got was way more then he bargained for. What do you know about this Larten Crepsley. "What do I know?" said the demon. You are looking for what I don't know about this vampire." The necromancers jaw dropped to the floor. "You know everything?" he asked. "You could say that." said the demon. I will tell you everything free of charge." said the demon, but please don't tell any of my brethren about this, so stow away that shiny soulstone, and I shall tell you everything you need. Calmly the necromancer sat down, and listened to the demons story. Three hours later, the necromancer looked up to see the corpse the same way it was. How did you keep it from rotting away?" asked necrosabor. "Preservation said the demon. I can get the body ready, but you need to harvest some vampire blood." said the demon. No this cannot be normal vampire blood, this needs to be blood from a descendent creature remember humans come from apes, what does this breed of vampire come from?" asked the demon trying to make his student think. "Wolves," said the necromancer the animal popping into his head. The necromancer then went out to kill a wolf. After a battle, he almost went to sacrifice the blood to his god, when he remembered what the demon said. He then bottled the blood, cast a spell on the vial to keep it covered from the harshly beaming sunlight, then ran back to the demon. The demon had been busy for he already cut open a whole in the dead man's stomach, big enough to pour the blood into it. the necromancer passed the blood to the demon, then watched as the demon recited a complex spell, which turned the blood from the wolf into the blood he had felt in the man's vain prior to his death. From there the demon examined his handiwork. Normally I would be charging people soulstones for my services, but it's been so long sense the community has called upon my help. I cannot help you any longer." said the demon. I hope your clerics degree will see you through this struggle, and when he comes back, do not expect just to walk away, he will need some time to recover mentally and physically. After that you can leave. Best of luck to you my undead friend." said the demon, as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

_Now to get down to the nitty gritty business of bringing this vampire back to life. I just hope the body doesn't... shit!_ The necromancer looked up to see a bird about to dive at the corpses eyes. Necrosabor got his staff, struck the bird through it's chest, killing it. He then looked through the eyes to see no eye balls, the eyes just hung there, nothing inside them. The necromancer went back to the wolf corpse, and carefully cut out its eye balls, then getting really creative, he stuck chunks of a deep blue soulstone inside the eyeball. He was not sure what would come of it, something just told him it was right. From there he stuck the eyeballs inside the slits, at first the eyes did nothing, then they started to behave like normal eyes, although the necromancer thought he could see mana in the corpse now, then again what was so bad about that? Mana is how a lot of people lived there lives back in his time, this man will be very powerful should he decide to take the path of the necromancer that was granted to him by necrosabor himself. A man with a waddling gate walked up to the necromancer. "You realize you are messing with fait, which is my domain. This vampire was mine to manipulate as I see fit, for the hands of time keep time on a heart shaped watch. "You know what, you are nothing in my time." spat the necromancer. You are nothing but a Sham, true you have the ability to mettle with events as you see fit, but I'll be dammed if you cause more catastrophe to this vampires life and those around him, hell I'm willing to bet you led him and everyone else into the war I saw for myself. You call yourself Mr destiny, but in reality you are nothing more then a sick, psychopathic little man whom likes to watch people killing each other as if watching a football game. Mr. Tiny was at a loss for words, this human knew way to much for his own good, he should have killed that boy shadowfax before he became a god, at least he wouldn't have learned what he knows now. Mr. Tiny went to pull the body apart in a bloody mess, but a vampire, as in the ancient kind, attacked him on the spot while necrosabor himself, walked up, preserved the corpse before it could start rotting away, then stowed it in a storage locker to keep it fresh. "You want that corpse ass-hole, come and get it!

Mr Tiny tried to dodge the vampire, but it leapt on top of him, and savagely roared at him, scaring the shit out of him, then bit him freezing him to the bone. Necrosabor raised more and more undead until Mr Tiny was surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of creatures under one master. 1000 Ghouls, Vampires, Zombies, a hell of a lot of skeletons mages and warriors, clay men, metal constructs, flesh beasts, and bone guardians formed a gigantic wall around the tiny man, and to ad insult to injury necrosabor raised for every set of skeletons, a set of spiders. Kill the miserable retch ordered necrosabor, leave nothing behind. With savage delight, the undead attacked the man, until there was nothing left of him but blood and bone. The monsters all greedily dug in, satisfied with there master for bringing them such a delicious meal. The spiders crawled up there master, as if to show there affection. He patted the skeletons. Good little guys, now can you do me a favor?" he whispered. The spiders listened. "Bring him to the temple of shadowfax, in one piece, necrosabor said pointing to the corpse got out of storage which he then fished out soulstones, if you need to, drop the corpse, and summon a demon to do the rest, I will meet you all there. The spiders all nodded, then did a motion similar to a thumbs up. Together the spiders grabbed the corpse, before necrosabor cast a long term preservation spell, then they all hauled ass out of the location. The creatures all looked to their master. With great effort necrosabor tried to reverse his doings. He tried to release the creatures, but realized his mana was acting up for some reason, sensing his control faltering the minions began to fight him. The necromancer then side. Dam so this is what happens when you have ran out of control points, yet you know you can control another creature. I don't think I will survive this encounter. Necrosabor had one last trick up his sleave. Against all odds, he deanimated all his minions that could be deanimated, then watched as they all shrunk in on themselves. All that was left was a whole army of skeletons, Clay men, and undead. At that point a priest of the god Shadowfax interfered, and combine his power. Together they sent the undead back to there graves, and sent the clay men back to dirt, finally the flesh beasts broke apart. "You looked like you needed divine help kid." said the priest, his kindly features hiding a smirk. "This is not funny!" said the necromancer, ah what the hell, he cracked a smile. "I take it my skeletons have delivered there package?" Of course he's in the room on top of the alter." said the priest. "How do you know its a he?" asked necrosabor. "No time for that something's coming." said the priest. "I'm on my way." answered necrosabor as he cast a word of recall, and made his way over to the shrine.

"It's good to see my spiders did there job, although I wonder what happened to them?" Necrosabor looked up on the alter to see the spiders all bowing to him. Very funny, get off there and as of now, you are dismissed." said the necromancer, releasing his control on the spiders. He then checked the corpse to see a heart inside it. "How did you give that corpse a heart?" asked Necrosabor. "A donor gave it to me." said the priest. Alright, ready?" asked the priest. "You bet I am." answered necrosabor happily. Together they cast the spell. A white light flashes inside the corpse, and it disappears.

LARTEN CREPSLEY looked around to see his surroundings. "Where am i, how did i, did we. "Relax", said the priest calmly, as he saw to the vampires wounds, healing him back to before he was killed. "I should go and tell DERREN that we won the war. "I can't wait to... you died." said Necrosabor with the utmost patients. "DERRIN won the war, but never survived." said Necrosabor, and no I cannot bring him back. "Will not or can not." argued the vampire. Necrosabor gave the priest the can I kill this guy again look. The priest did a thumbs down. "Go I will take care of him until he is ready to listen to reason.

A few days later

LARTEN was at the church for the last time. "Why did that necromancer decide to bring me back after all these years dead?", the vampire general asked. "Because he saw a grater purpose for you, I don't know, but I do get a glimpse of people's futures. In your last future death was assured however you have a second chance now. In this future I can see you leading a group of individuals against the forces of evil. "I am no hero." answered the vampire. "I will lead this group, but I will not do anything of the heroic fashion like leap through a burning building to save a distressed maiden, in the clan I come from you either find your way out or you die trying." said the vampire. What is the name of the group anyways?" the vampire asked. The golden sword guardians." said the priest, but that is neither here nor there. "What if you had a assistant though." the priest countered. "I would help him or her to a certain point, but after that they will need to fight there own battles. "I can't offer you much, but I can give you some advice." said the priest. The first guardian is in another time stream, ask your friend Mr. Tall about the epoch, you should find what you need. From there let your fellow allies guide you. "Tell the necromancer whom raised me from the dead I won't forget him, and if the time comes to pay him back, I will." said the general as he walked out of the church, then began to hit flitting speed.

Back at the church.

_Should I have told him about his new mana source?" murmured the priest in thought. "No it's better this way, besides he'll figure it out from another mana user from this world anyway." thought Shadowfax. "What if he incinerates his ally's?" "What if hell freezes over?" "Ah cant argue with that one." thought the priest laughing. "You did a good job my pupal, you said what needed saying, were the most patient with them both, and did what needed doing, you as far as I am concerned did the right thing." said the god of the fire element. Now all we can do is watch and wait, and who knows, maybe Necromancer and vampire will cross paths again someday._

Necrosabor smiled as he awoke for the day on top of the roof of the temple of stillness in gads landing. The necromancer stretched his weary bones, then leaped off the roof. "Help, help!" a woman screamed as she was being attacked by a mugger. "Ah, here we go again." said necrosabor tiredly as he leaped off the roof, drawing his sword. Necrosabor rotted the mugger on the spot then was invited in for a serving of pie. After that he went up to the roof to contemplate. _ I strangely get the feeling this will not be the last time I will be involved with another person from another world. Oh well time to do some monster killing._ Necrosabor then leapt off the roof then started running. Where he was going he couldn't say, but he knew this. This won't be the last time he comes across the vampire general.

The end


End file.
